Glases Prince
by Risa-Alice Vessalius
Summary: Gilbert Nightray. Seorang pemuda berkacamata dan yang jelas kutu buku dikalangan anak seusianya, namun di sisi lain, dia ternyata memiliki sifat yang blak-blakan dan menyukai seorang gadis yang sempurna. Nah, kita intip, siapa gadis yang ditaksirnya itu!
1. Chapter 1

**Pandora Hearts**

**Jun Mochizuki**

**Glases Prince**

**Risa-Alice Vessalius**

**Warning (s)**

**OOC, AU, Gaje, GilXAlice**

**Chapter 1**

Siang yang indah di Pandora Gakuen, namun berbeda dengan pemuda yang satu ini, hari-harinya seperti sebuah neraka untuknya. Yah, kalau siang seperti ini, anggota Pandora Gakuen sudah selesai dari pembelajaran mereka, tapi pemuda ini hanya mengasyikkan dirinya untuk membaca buku di sudut salah satu gedung aula. Dia hanya asyik dengan dunianya sendiri.

"Gill!" seorang pemuda berambut emas mendekatinya, dia yang menyadari kedatangan tamu merepotkan itu, langsung segera beranjak dari tempatnya bersantai. Tapi, pemuda berambut emas yang bernama Oz Vessalius itu, langsung menarik kerah bajunya yang panjang, "Eits, jangan kabur dulu, Gil. Kau itu selalu saja kabur jikalau melihat orang lain." Cegah Oz.

"Apa maumu, Oz!" Tanya pemuda berambut hitam itu dengan sedikit bentakan. Oz hanya bingung melihat sahabatnya yang selalu memilih untuk menyendiri itu. Dengan semangat '45', dia kemudian mengacak-acak rambut orang yang selalu disapanya Gil itu. Gilbert Nightray.

"O –Oz!" omel Gilbert. Segera Gilbert merapikan baju dan rambutnya yang berantakan gara-gara Oz itu, "Ada apa kau kemari, Oz?" Tanya Gilbert dengan nada yang sangat menyerah. Dirapikannya letak kacamatanya dan, segera Gilbert kembali membaca buku yang entah apa judulnya itu.

"Aku mau bersandar sama Gil!" seru Oz semangat. Gilbert yang sangat tertutup itu langsung mengambil jarak dari Oz, tapi lagi-lagi hal itu dicegah oleh Oz, "Gil! Biarkan aku bersandar di punggungmu! Pelit benget, sih!" protes Oz. Oz langsung bersandar di punggung sahabatnya dengan nyaman dan santai.

"Eh, Gil.." Oz angkat bicara, sesaat tadi keheningan menimpa mereka, "Alice.." lanjut Oz, Gilbert langsung mengarahkan mata _gold_ –ennya pada objek yang di katakan oleh Oz. Dan yang Gilbert tangkap adalah sosok anak perempuan yang sedang bermain dengan anak seusianya. Rambut coklatnya melambai-lambai karena tertiup oleh angin musim, serta bola matanya yang bak Kristal indah yang berwarna _violet _cerah. Sangat menawan di mata Gilbert.

"Hei, Gil, kapan kau katakan perasaanmu ke Alice?" bisik Oz. Gilbert saat itu hanya terus memandang ke objek pandangannya. "Hei, Gil?" lagi-lagi Oz berbisik, tapi kali ini bisikannya memakai volume yang cukup keras. Dan Gilbert saat itu masih terbawa ke alam lamunannya tentang Alice Baskerville.

Oz yang tidak suka kalau dirinya diabaikan segera menarik nafas, dan….

"GILLL! KAPAN KAU KATAKAN PERASAANMU KE ALICEEEEE!" Tanya Oz dengan volume yang mencapai angka tertinggi. Gilbert yang saat itu sedang asyik melamun tentunya dibuat kaget dan panik.

"GYAAAAA! APA! APA YANG TERJADIIII!" bukan jawaban yang Gilbert berikan, tapi Gilbert malahan memberi Oz pertanyaan, "ADA APA DENGAN PERASAANKU!" Tanya Gilbert dengan kepanikan yang melanda dirinya.

"KAU TIDAK DENGAR, GIL! AKU TANYA, KAPAN KAU UNGKAPKAN PERASAANMU KE PADA ALICE BASKERVILLE!" Oz lagi balas bertanya, tentunya dengan suara keras, sehingga terjadilah aksi saling teriak antara sahabat itu.

**Sementara Itu…**

"Ada apa, Alice?" seorang gadis berambut _peach_ mendekati Alice yang dari tadi diam dan kebingungan. Gadis itu bernama Sharon Rainsworth. Orang yang sudah Alice anggap seperti kakak kandungnya sendiri.

"Rasanya ada yang menyebut namaku.." ujar Alice cukup tegang, "Sepertinya dari sekitar gedung Aula." Lanjut Alice. Alice yang penasaran segera mengarahkan pandangannya menuju gedung Aula yang menjadi pusat kebingungannya, "Akan aku pastikan, kak Sharon tunggu saja, ya?" dengan kecepatan yang bisa dibilang—err bukan wanita, Alice segera menuju gedung Aula, dan sampai dalam hitungan detik, tapi yang Alice tangkap hanyalah gedung Aula yang kosong tanpa keberadaan satu, 'pun anggota Pandora. Usaha yang sia-sia.

"Apa cuma perasaanku?" Alice menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal, tapi samar-samar Alice menangkap sebuah suara dari belakang gedung Aula, "Itu, dia!" seru Alice. Segera Alice menuju ke belakang gedung Aula (lagi)

**Kita Lihat dua Sahabat yang akur itu…**

"HEI, GIL! SAMPAI KAPAN KAU MAU MEMENDAM PERASAANMU SENDIRI! KAU MAU MATI MENDERITA, YA? KALAU ALICE NANTI MENJADI MILIK ORANG LAIN, TIDAK AKAN KUIZINKAN KAU MENDEKATI ADA!" teriak Oz. Posisi Gilbert dan Oz saat itu bisa dibilang tidak baik, karena pose mereka seperti seorang petinju.

"AKU JUGA TIDAK MAU MENDEKATI ADIKMU, TAHU! LAGIAN SIAPA YANG SUKA DENGANNYA, HAH!" Gilbert membalas dengan suara kencang. Saat itu, pakaian Gilbert dan Oz sudah kotor dan berubah warna kecoklatan. Itu dikarenakan oleh mereka sendiri. Mereka bertengkar di lantai yang sedang becek bekas hujan, ditambah dengan licinnya lantai itu.

"SUATU SAAT KAU AKAN SUKA PADANYA! ADA ITU AKRAB DENGANMU! MAKANYA, KACAMATAMU ITU KAU LEPAS SAJA! SUPAYA KAU LEBIH LAKU DI KALANGAN CEWEK!" dapat dilihat juga, wajah Gilbert dan Oz yang mulai kotor.

"SALAH! AKU CUMA SUKANYA DENGAN ALI—"

"Gilbert? Oz?" seseorang menghentikan perkelahian tidak penting mereka. Dan yang muncul dari balik tembok adalah Alice. "Apa yang kalian lakukan?" Tanya Alice sedikit takut-takut, "Kalian tidak bertengkar, 'kan?"

"Tidak apa-apa, kok! Kami cuma bercanda.." Oz tertawa renyah. Oz segera bangkit dari posisinya tadi. Saat dia bertengkar dengan Gilbert, sedangkan Gilbert hanya kembali memasang wajah yang _cool_ dan membaca bukunya. Dia masih terduduk di lantai.

"Gilbert, Oz, kalian kotor sekali—bagaimana kalau kalian ke kamarku dulu? Biar aku bersihkan kotoran di baju kalian.." tawar Alice diiringi tawa, Oz dan Gilbert hanya mengangguk pertanda 'iya'. "Nah, ayo!" seru Alice sambil berlari kecil.

"Gil, ayo cepat katakan!" perintah Oz. Dia memberikan sahabatnya itu semangat dengan sebuah acungan jempol, "Mumpung sepi, nih!" lanjut Oz. Gilbert yang seperti pelayan bagi Oz hanya mengangguk.

"Akan aku coba!" Gilbert mengangkat tubuhnya, tangannya yang menganggur mencoba meraih sosok Alice Baskerville yang berlari kecil, "Alice, tunggu!" seru Gilbert. Gilbert segera mengejar Alice yang sempat menoleh ke padanya, "Ada yang mau kukatakan pada—"

BRUK!

"Kyaaa! Gilbert!

"Gil!" pekik Alice dan Oz begitu Gilbert terjatuh ke lantai. Lantai yang basah dan becek membuat Gilbert terpeleset dan terjatuh dengan entengnya. Cara jatuh Gilbert cukup unik, dengan wajah menghadap ke lantai alias mencium lantai. "Kau tidak apa-apa?" Tanya Alice dan Oz khawatir. Gilbert yang merasa kehilangan harga diri langsung berdiri dengan sigap.

Gilbert segera menghapus kotoran yang menempel di wajah tampannya itu, dilihat juga wajah penyesalan darinya, 'Kenapa setiap aku mau mengungkapkan perasaanku, pasti yang kudapatkan hanyalah kesialan belaka?' omel Gilbert dalam hati. Iris _gold_—ennya masih terus memandang Alice yang dari tadi khawatir.

"Ada apa, Gilbert?" Tanya Alice. Alice sadar, bahwa dirinya dari tadi diperhatikan oleh pemuda bemata _gold_ itu.

"Bukan apa-apa. Terima kasih atas pertolonganmu, Alice Baskerville." Gilbert merapatkan letak kacamatanya, namun hal itu membuat Oz ilfil akan kelakuan Gilbert yang _cool_ pada setiap orang.

Selasa, 15 Desember xxxx

Saat ini adalah jam makan siang anggota Pandora Gakuen, namun dapat ditemukan lagi, sosok Gilbert Nightray yang makan menyendiri. Dari kejauhan, iris _gold –_ennya menusuk pemandangan di sekitarnya. Bola mata ke_gold_ –enannya yang berbeda jauh dengan bola mata orang lain itu, terhalang oleh lensa kacamata dan rambutnya yang sedikit acak. Sangat keren di mata author *Dihajar fans Gil*

"Gil~" Oz datang menghampiri Gilbert, "Makan bareng, yuk!" ajak Oz. Selain Oz, memang tidak ada orang lagi yang selalu mengajak Gilbert untuk makan bersama, dan bukan berarti Oz datang karena rasa kasihan, tetapi Oz memang memiliki kewajiban untuk selalu bersama Gilbert. Kewajiban sebagai seorang sahabat.

"Ada apa lagi?" Tanya Gilbert dingin. Tidak sedikit, 'pun Gilbert menyentuh makanannya, mulutnya hanya sibuk mengomel, bukannya mengunyah makanan di hadapannya itu. Jemari-jemarinya hanya terus bermain dengan garpu dan sendok makan.

"Gil? Kau kenapa? Aku punya salah, ya?" Tanya Oz dengan wajah _innocent _yang dibuatnya sendiri, sedangkan Gilbert yang merasa diberi pertanyaan hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. "Yey, yey! Sesaat ku kira tadi itu semuanya adalah salahku! Tapi kanapa Gil tidak makan?" Tanya Oz (Lagi)

"Cih, wajahku harus kupasang di mana lagi, Oz? Tadi siang itu terlalu memalukan!" omel Gilbert dengan suara pelan. Dapat disimpulkan, Gilbert itu menjaga _image _–nya yang blak-blakan.

"Oh, iya! Di tambah lagi posisi jatuhmu yang memalukan, bagaimana lagi—um – wajahmu seperti mencium lantai yang becek, tahu! Kha.. kha.. kha.." Oz menembahkan derita Gilbert, dan sukses membuat tiga urat muncul di kening Gilbert.

Gilbert yang mulai kesal mengangkat dirinya dari tempatnya duduk, "Jangan menambahkan deritaku, Oz! Tadi siang itu terlalu memalukan! Bagaiman kalau Alice tidak mau berteman denganku karena hal itu! Bagaimana nasib perasa—"

"Kenapa? Aku masih mau, kok, temanan dengan Gilbert!" seseorang mendekati meja Gilbert, dan hal ini hanya disadari oleh Oz yang peka itu. *Dibantai fans Gil (lagi)*

"Bukan itu maksudku! Kanapa setiap aku mau mendekatinya, aku pasti akan si—" Gilbert membulatkan matanya, bola mata ke_gold –_enannya mencari asal suara yang menurutnya bukan suara Oz itu. "K –kau? Alice Baskerville?" Tanya Gilbert tidak percaya begitu Alice berdiri di dekat mejanya.

"Siapa yang tidak ingin berteman dengan Gilbert? Gilbert itu, adalah orang yang lucu—ditambah lagi, Gilbert itu bukanlah orang culun dan berkutu buku yang seperti dikatakan orang.." jelas Alice, "Gilbert keren, kok, dengan kacamata, meski aku tidak tahu benar sosok Gilbert yang tanpa menggunakan kacamata.." lanjut Alice dengan penjelasan yang panjang lebar.

Gilbert saat itu tidak mampu menyembunyikan lagi wajahnya yang memerah karena ucapan Alice, dan dengan usaha keras, Gilbert mencoba angkat bicara, "K –kalau begitu, makanlah di meja sini." Ajak Gilbert dengan wajah yang sudah seperti tomat rebus. *PLAK!*

"Baiklah! Aku mau!" balas Alice senang. Alice kemudian menarik kursi yang terbuat dari kayu jati itu. Kursi yang berada di sebelah Gilbert, dan…

"Kh –KYAAAAAA!" Jerit Alice sekeras-kerasnya. Semua orang yang sedang asyik makan, langsung menghampiri Alice dengan penasaran, "U – ULARRRR!" lagi-lagi Alice menjerit dengan keras, dan setelah diperhatikan, ternyata ada seekor ular berukuran besar yang terdapat di kursi itu. Alice yang melihatnya baik-baik langsung jatuh pingsan.

"Oi, Gilbert! Apa tujuanmu menyuruh nona Alice duduk di sini! Kau mau membunuhnya!" bentak Elliot Nightray. Adik Gilbert sendiri. Dengan tanpa basa-basi, Elliot menarik kerah baju Gilbert dan memberi ancaman, "Kuberi tahu Gilbert, jangan pernah kau dekati nona Alice lagi! Camkan itu! Kalau tidak, kau akan dikuluarkan oleh ayah dari sekolah ini!" Elliot kemudian menjatuhkan Gilbert ke lantai dengan keras.

"Kh—" Gilbert hanya mendenguskan nafas, hal itu membuat orang-orang semakin kesal.

"Tu – tunggu Elliot, kau salah paham!" bela Oz, namun kali ini Elliot memasang tatapan dingin terhadap Oz yang juga terduduk di lantai, "Gil juga tidak tahu kalau ada seekor ular di sini."

"Aku tidak butuh pendapat dari keluarga Vessalius!" bentak Elliot. Tidak ada satu, 'pun orang yang bergeming di sana.

Sharon yang dari tadi terus mengkhawatirkan Alice, akhirnya mendekati Gilbert, "Gilbert Nightray, awas kalau kau menyentuh adikku lagi, akan kubunuh kau dengan _harisen _–ku!" Sharon memasang _death glare_ ke pada Gilbert, seketika orang-orang yang berada di sana bergidik ketakutan.

Begitulah yang Gilbert terima. Puluhan cacian mengarah pada Gilbert yang terpojok saat itu. Ada yang mengatakan 'Culun, tidak tahu malu, atau apalah' yang jelas, Gilbert tidak dapat menyerap semua cacian dari mereka. Ejekan mereka terlalu banyak.

Gilbert menyipitkan matanya, dia kemudian berpikir akan satu hal, "Mungkin aku salah kalau mendekatinya." Pikir Gilbert.

**To be continued..**

Nya~ Fic gaje kedua dari Pandora Hearts~ *Lompat2*

Dan lagi-lagi multi chapter =="

Oke! Ada pertanyaan dari Risa. Ada gak yang bisa bayangin kalau Gilbert pakai kacamata? O.o

*Author mimisan*

Ok! Ok! Terlalu ganteng menurut Risa ! XD *Ngelap bekas mimisan* dan seperti biasa, Risa ngarapin reviews dari kalian semua .. (_ _) *Nunduk*

**R ~ E ~ V ~ I ~ E ~ W ~S ~O.O~**


	2. Chapter 2

**Pandora Hearts**

**Jun Mochizuki**

**Glases Prince**

**Risa-Alice Vessalius**

**Warning(s)**

**OOC, AU, GilXAlice**

**Chapter 2**

Semenjak kejadian itu, cacian dan ejekan semakin banyak tertuju pada Gilbert. Oz sebagai seorang sahabat tidak mampu lagi membela Gilbert lebih banyak akan cacian mereka. Tapi, Gilbert justru bersikap seperti biasa. Pendiam dan penyendiri. Tidak ada yang berubah dari yang sebelumnya. Hal itu yang mengakibatkan Oz semakin penasaran.

"Gil!" Oz segera menuju ke belakang Aula. Tempat yang bisa membuatnya bertemu dengan pemuda bermata _gold_ itu, tapi Oz sama sekali tidak menemukan sosok Gilbert di belakang Aula itu. Kosong dan sepi. Hanya daun kering yang dapat ditangkap oleh iris hijau _emerald _Oz. 'Ke mana Gil? Biasanya dia selalu ada di sekitar sini?' Tanya Oz dalam hati. Oz segera meninggalkan gedung Aula yang cukup tua itu, pikirannya terus beralih pada Gilbert yang entah di mana keberadaannya itu.

Oz mempercepat langkahnya, dia kemudian melihat sosok anak perempuan yang duduk sendiri di bangku taman Pandora Gakuen. Tanpa basa basi, Oz segera mendekatinya, "Maaf, Echo-_chan_! Apa kau melihat Gil!" Oz segera duduk di samping anak perempuan yang bernama Echo itu.

Echo menyembunyikan wajahnya yang merah padam, dia kemudian berkata, "Echo tidak bisa memberitahu tuan Oz," ucap Echo dengan ekspresi yang sama dari detik pertama Oz mendatanginya, "Echo hanya akan selalu mendengarkan perintah tuan Vincent, dan tuan Vincent menyuruhku untuk selalu mendengarkan apa 'pun yang tuan Gilbert katakan." Lanjut Echo. Oz menyipitkan mata hijau _emerald_ –nya. Insting memaksanya berpendapat bahwa Echo pasti yang paling tahu keberadaan Gilbert saat ini.

"Oh begitu, padahal—" Oz tersenyum penuh misteri. Mata hijau _emerald_ –nya segera menatap dalam Echo, "Padahal aku—" Oz mendekatkan dirinya dan membisikkan sesuatu pada Echo, dan hasilnya….

Wajah Echo kini semakin merah padam. Entah apa yang Oz katakan padanya, yang jelas, hal ini sudah dianggap seperti kemahiran Oz Vessalius. "Tu – tuan Gilbert ada di atas.." Echo angkat bicara, tapi yang ini lain, dia seperti terhipnotis akan satu hal. Oz yang sempat memasang wajah kemenangan segera merubah ekspresinya.

"Di atas apa, Echo-_cha_—"

BRUK! Sebuah buku tua menghantam kepala Oz. Buku itu sukses membuat sebuah benjolan besar di kepala Oz, "A – aw.. sakit.." erang Oz. Segera Oz mengarahkan pandangannya pada pohon yang berdiri kokoh di dekatnya, "Ap—Gil!"

Oz membulatkan matanya begitu matanya menangkap sosok pemuda berambut hitam tengah duduk santai di salah satu dahan pohon. Tepat di atasnya. Bola mata _gold _Gilbert memandang Oz heran, "Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" Tanya Gilbert dingin. "Echo, tolong lempar buku itu ke atas!" perintah Gilbert ke pada Echo. Dan segera, Echo melempar buku tua yang selalu menempel pada Gilbert itu.

"Gil, kau tidak ikut makan siang?" Tanya Oz khawatir. Gilbert hanya menyipitkan matanya, namun tatapannya kembali pada buku yang dia baca sendiri. Terlalu asyik sendiri.

"Untuk apa? Kalau aku hanya akan mendengar caci-makian dari mereka." Gilbert membalas dingin, sedangkan Oz terus memandang Gilbert dalam.

"Bukan caci-makian! Mereka hanya salah paham, Gil! Apa susahnya kau berusaha merubah dirimu!"

Gilbert segera turun dari pohon yang di tempatinya itu. Dia kemudian memandang Echo, lalu dia tersenyum pada gadis itu, "Echo, kau bisa kembali bersama teman-temanmu." Ucap Gilbert. Dengan polosnya, Echo menuruti ucapan Gilbert. Echo meninggalkan taman itu, diikuti dengan berbagai daun kering yang seperti mengisap keberadaannya sendiri.

"Gil, ayo kita pergi!" Oz menyeret Gilbert dengan ceria, dan Gilbert yang menjadi korban hanya menurutinya.

.

.

.

Gilbert terduduk di sebuah kursi yang cukup tua. Matanya terus melirik pada orang-orang yang mencelanya, tapi bukan Gilbert Nightray jika dia menangis atau mengeluh. Gilbert sama sekali tidak suka dengan namanya _dikucilkan._

"Gil." Oz mendatangi Gilbert. Dia membawa sebuah nampan yang berisi sepiring makanan dengan porsi yang sangat besar.

Gilbert membulatkan iris _gold_ –nya. Dirinya sendiri telah kehabisan kata-kata akan sahabatnya sendiri, tapi dengan agak (sangat) kaget, Gilbert membuka mulutnya. "Ekh! Kau mau makan semua itu, Oz! Tapi itu terlalu banyak! Itu mungkin cukup untuk tiga or—Uph—"

Sesendok nasi memasuki rongga mulut Gilbert.

"Nah, sepiring ini kita habiskan berdua, Gil~" canda Oz. Dia kemudian mengambil sesendok nasi lagi, dan kali ini masuk ke mulutnya sendiri. "Enak, 'kan? Kalau kita makan bersama, pasti semuanya akan terasa lezat!"

"Taphi – inhi kebhanyakhan—" (Baca : Tapi ini kebanyakan)

Gilbert mengunyah makanan yang membuatnya tersedak itu dengan perlahan, begitu pula dengan Oz, tapi kini Gilbert menyambar sendok yang dipegang oleh Oz.

"Kenapa Gi—"

Kali ini Gilbert yang memasukkan sesendok nasi ke rongga sahabatnya itu. Oz hanya bisa terbelalak saat itu, bagaimana tidak, Gilbert yang dikenalnya cukup dingin dan suka menjaga _image –_nya ternyata bisa melakukan hal yang cukup berkesan juga.

"Harusnya kalau kau mau makan bersama, tidak usah sebanyak ini porsinya, kau pikir aku ini rakus apa?" Gilbert memperlihatkan sebuah senyuman terhadap Oz. Sebuah senyuman yang sama sekali tidak pernah dia perlihatkan terhadap orang lain.

"Gil…"

Gilbert lagi-lagi tersenyum, "Kenapa? Sekarang giliranmu, 'kan?" tawar Gilbert. Oz hanya terkekeh dan memasukkan sepotong ayam ke mulut Gilbert.

**Dan tanpa mereka sadari, seseorang melihat tingkah konyol mereka dari kejauhan**

"Alice?" seseorang mengagetkan Alice yang berdiri mematung sendiri. Alice berbalik dan melihat gadis berambut _peach_ membawakannya senampan nasi.

"Kak Sharon, kenapa ada di sini?" Tanya Alice sambil menyembunyikan wajahnya yang merah merona.

"Kenapa katamu? Aku mencarimu, dan ternyata kamu ada di sini!" celoteh Sharon. Matanya kini melihat Gilbert dan Oz yang saling mengeluarkan senyum hangat satu sama lain, "Gilbert dan Oz—mereka itu—" Sharon memandang mereka dengan sedikit kaget, sedangkan Alice tersenyum memastikan.

"Yah, mereka sangat akra—"

"Mereka—_Gay_—"

"Eh? Ap—apa? _Gay _katamu? Bu – bukan!"

"Mereka _gay_." Sharon mulai berkeringat dingin. Tubuhnya mulai bergetar karena kaget dan Alice hanya memegang keningnya sendiri. Pusing akan temannya yang sepertinya memiliki pemikiran yang cukup lamban ini.

"Huft.. bagaimana kalau kita makan bareng saja? Sepiring berdua!" usul Alice semangat, namun Sharon menaikkan satu alisnya.

"Kau bercanda, Alice? Sejak kapan keluarga bangsawan seperti kamu menginginkan makan bersama? Hal seperti itu sebaiknya dilakukan bersama tunangan atau kekasih, 'kan?" Sharon mengalihkan usul Alice dengan pembicaraan orang dewasa, dan itu cukup membuat Alice kesal.

Alice menggembungkan sebelah pipinya, "Huh, ya sudah," Alice berlalu meninggalkan Sharon, namun Alice sempat memandang Sharon dengan tatapan sedih.

"Alice kau mau ke mana? Hei!" Sharon menyusul Alice.

"Sudah, aku mau makan sendiri, kak Sharon!" bentak Alice sinis. Sharon terbelalak kaget. Dia lalu melepas genggamannya terhadap Alice.

"_Aku sampai kapan hidup seperti ini terus?" _pikir Alice kecewa.

**Kembali Pada Gilbert dan Oz yang Asyik Berduaan .. *dihajar fans OzXAlice***

"Kau masih mau. Gil?" Oz memandang piring kosong di hadapannya bersama Gilbert.

"Mungkin." Gilbert tersenyum puas, "Ternyata aku masih lapar kalau makan bersama," tegas Gilbert agak malu-malu.

"Benarkah? Aku juga begitu! Kalau begitu aku ambil makanan la—"

"Boleh aku gabung bersama kalian?" Gilbert dan Oz menoleh ke asal suara itu. Iris _gold_ dan hijau _emerald_ mereka berpadu dan menangkap iris _violet_ dari seorang gadis berparas manis dan cantik di hadapan mereka.

"Alice Baskerville!" Oz tidak menyangka akan kedatangan Alice yang seperti seorang tamu yang tidak diundang itu. Gilbert berbeda pendapat kali ini. Kali ini, Gilbert hanya memandang Alice dengan tatapan acuh.

Alice tersenyum manis, "Maaf soal minggu lalu. Waktu itu aku hanya shok saja, jadi tiba-tiba aku—um.. kalian tahu, 'kan kalau seorang perempuan melihat seekor ular, apalagi itu ular beracun," jelas Alice canggung. Sangat berbeda dengan Alice yang dikenal oleh mereka berdua.

Oz berbalik dan mengangkat tangan, "Kalau aku, sih tergantung Gil!" Oz menatap simpati Alice. Alice menunduk takut.

"Ma – maaf sebesar-besarnya Gilbert-kun!" seru Alice. Gilbert memasang senyuman penuh arti, diikuti juga dengan Oz yang tertawa kecil.

"Fuh.. kalau seperti itu, siapa pun juga akan memaafkanmu, 'kan?" ucap Gilbert, "Terserah saja. Dari awal aku juga tidak merasa kalau kau salah," lanjut Gilbert.

"A – _arigatou _Gilbert! Terima kasih banyak!" seru Alice dengan tawa khasnya. Mereka kemudian makan bersama lagi.

"_Gentle juga Gil." _Pikir Oz sambil melirik Gilbert.

"_Hah.. Syukurlah.. Gilbert tidak membenciku!" _pikir Alice sambil tertawa kecil.

"_Mungkin sebaikanya Oz tidak ada, ya? Mengganggu suasana.."_ pikir Gilbert tanpa mengingat jasa temannya tersebut.

Makan siang mereka berlangsung cukup seru. Tidak ada lagi insiden yang terjadi seperti minggu lalu. Namun, Gilbert dan Oz sama sekali tidak menyadari akan keberadaan seorang gadis berambut _peach_ yang melihat mereka dengan tatapan sinis. Seorang gadis yang mungkin akan terkait dengan insiden yang akan datang.

**To be continued..**

**Hoee Hoee… Lama, ya update nya? :3**

**Gomenasai buat semuanya, saya sedang absen seabad buat UTS yang menguras hati dan pikiran saya yang selaku bocah sibuk ½ mati. Saya berniat ngerjain ni fic karena dengerin lagunya **_**Justin Bieberku**_** sayank! Yang judulnya **_**One Time!**_** Nggak nyambung, 'kan? :3 karena saya memang orangnya nggak nyambung! X3**

**Oh, ya! Buat yang reviews di chapter satunya, Risa ucapin Thanks yang sebesar-besarnya buat kalian semua yang telah relain baca fic gaje ini **

**Dari pada saya nge – bacot sambil curhat, lebih baik saya ngucapin met Remedial bagi yang remed, ya! **_***evil face***_

**Jangan lupa nge – reviews~~~~**

**Dapat pahala, loh! XDD**


End file.
